


Desire

by PaintingPurpleFlowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, Voyeurism (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPurpleFlowers/pseuds/PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: Yuuri hasn't seen Viktor in a couple of days, Yuri in longer, and he's got a surprise for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who wanted Yuuri/Viktor/Yuri where Yuuri bottoms for both his bfs :3c Sorry it took so long!   
> For reference this is set in sort of an au, where Yuri is 18 but everything else is pretty much the same. Yuri is training in Russia so he doesn't often get to see Yuuri and Viktor outside of video chats and phone calls.

Yuri and Viktor were nothing alike, that's something Yuuri could say with confidence...Especially when Yuri dragged him into his lap and, without so much as a warning, slipped his hands under his pants and underwear to fondle his ass. In contrast Viktor helped Yuuri out of his shirt, kissing up his back and running his hands all over his torso.

While Viktor pressed chaste kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders his hands wandered to Yuuri's pecs to ghost his fingers around his nipples, Yuri ground his hips up against his ass and sloppily kissed at Yuuri's jaw and chin. All the while his hands continued to squeeze and knead his backside, digging his blunt nails in.

Yuuri panted breathlessly between them, curling his toes and tightening his arms around Yuri.

"I need--" He began, but dissolved into a moan as Yuri's finger slipped inside of him. He'd spent the past couple of days stretching himself regularly, though he hadn't told his boyfriends. Yuri paused for a second, letting out a noise of surprise, but with a smirk he quickly sunk his finger further in.

"You been fingering yourself? Did a weekend without Viktor leave you that lonely?" He laughed, leaning to suck a mark into Yuuri's throat.

With a groan Yuuri ran his hands through his hair and whimpered out, "I--ah! I thought you could both…ngh..fuck me.." Saying it out loud made his face feel hot, "at the same t--ime.."

His boyfriend both stopped then, and there was some shuffling before they both sat in front of him, eyes locked on him.

"Are you sure you're ready for that, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, face undoubtably full of want as he reached out to rub his thumb along his lower lip.

Yuri jut sat quietly, his eyes boring into Yuuri in silent hope as he rubbed himself through his pants. He knew he could be pushy, and didn't want to risk pressuring him.

"It might take a bit of trying," Yuuri scratched his face nervously, biting his lip to steel himself, "But I..I want to try. I want you both inside of me."

He was fully aware of his effect on Viktor and Yuri, watching as Yuri licked his lips and gave a particularly rough knead to the front of his pants, and Viktor stared at him a moment longer before cracking a grin and saying, "You're always full of surprises, Yuuri."

In a matter of seconds they all stripped naked, and Viktor was asking, "How do you want to do this?"

"Yuri, you lay down on your back." Yuuri instructed with no hesitation, and climbed on top of him once he did.

"Now you come in behind." He spoke to Viktor, and watched over his shoulder as he came over with a bottle of lube.

"Let's make sure you're ready." Viktor spoke as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

As he slipped one in Yuuri moaned softly and reached for Yuri's cock, stroking him slowly.

By the time Viktor could comfortably wiggle and stretch four fingers inside of him Yuuri was panting hard, his upper body collapsed on top of Yuri as the blond stroked his fingers through his hair and took pictures of his face.

"You really love to take lewd pictures, Yuri, I hope they're going to good use.." Viktor teased, slowly pulling his fingers out.

Yuuri's face twisted in pleasure and Yuri quickly snapped another picture, smirking, "They get me through the lonely nights."

"Don't forget we're here in the flesh tonight." Viktor winked, "Just set it up to record video."

Once the phone was set up and recording Yuuri lifted himself up and grabbed hold of Yuri's lube slicked dick, sinking down onto it. 

He panted and moaned along with Yuri, giving a few experimental grinds before he braced his hands on either side of his torso and leaned down to kiss him.

Viktor took a minute to watch them make out as he slicked himself up, taking more time than was probably necessary to just stroke himself and stare.

Moving behind them once again he squeezed Yuuri's ass, "Stay still for me, Yuuri." And began to press the head of his dick against Yuuri's opening.

It yielded a bit but he didn't slide in as he'd hoped, so Viktor used one of his fingers to prod at his hole, listening to his boyfriends whimpering and moaning as he pressed one finger in alongside Yuri's cock, and then two.

He scissored them slowly, running his free hand over the lean muscles of Yuuri's thighs and ass.

When he felt it was enough he slid his finger out as his cock slid in, and they all groaned in unison.

"It feels…amazing.." Yuuri groaned, rocking his hips back a couple of times. His thighs were shaking.

"Feels amazing?" Yuri parroted, a pleased grin coming over him when Yuuri whimpered back, "Y--eah, mmm, feels full!"

Viktor winked over at the camera, then, and began to thrust. Yuri, caught by surprise, whimpered and began to pant. Yuuri was much more vocal, practically keening as his eyebrows pulled together.

He could feel the drag of viktors thrusts, and every twitch of Yuri's cock.

Time blurred as he focused on the sensation, and he sucked in a breath when Yuri began to stroke his cock.

"I'm-I'm..!" Yuuri managed to get out before he came onto Yuri's hand and stomach.

Viktor continued to rock his hips as Yuuri squeezed around his and Yuri's dicks, and gripped his hips as he emptied inside of him with a groan.

After a couple seconds of waiting Yuri nudged Viktor's thigh with his foot, grumbling for him to pull out so he could fuck Yuuri too.

He obliged, slowly pulling out and going to sit off to the side to watch.

Yuri flipped them over then, thrusting fast and staring into Yuuri's half-lidded eyes. It felt slick yet sticky inside of him, courtesy of viktor, which pushed him to the edge.

He quickly lost his rhythm when Yuuri began to whimper and beg in a soft voice, reaching up to cup his face, "Yuri, please! Please cum inside me!"

With a couple more thrusts his hips seized up and he came inside of Yuuri, groaning his name.

He carefully pulled out and shuddered, falling onto the bed next to Yuuri and letting himself be pulled against him back first.

The sound of the recording being stopped sounded then, a couple seconds before the bed dipped on Yuuri's other side, and Viktor was there with three bottles of water.

"We can bathe after a nap, but drink a bit of water." He told them both, handing Yuri a bottle and opening Yuuri's to help him drink from it.

After a couple sips Yuuri seemed to be a bit more aware, and Viktor moved to spoon him.

Planting a soft kiss on Yuri's nape, Yuuri smiled and whispered, "Send me the video."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a series of vaguely connected oneshots, feel free to send me suggestions at Jasperstinywife.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
